Transport network elements are used to interface client transport traffic to a communications network. Such equipment must be highly reliable to ensure that important data is not degraded or lost. Typically a network element is a communications shelf having cards to perform various signal management functions. Each communications shelf usually includes a shelf processor (e.g., shelf processor card) which manages commissioning of the shelf and the provisioning of other cards in the shelf. The shelf processor also coordinates the functionalities provided by the other shelf cards during normal operation.
Management of the network element includes monitoring and reconfiguring the network element as necessary. For example, the network element has the ability to report various performance parameters and alarms relating to signal quality and facility status. Management of the network element is typically achieved through communications between the shelf processor and a user at a remote management device (e.g., a personal computer (PC)) over a management network. The management network is generally distinct from the transport network in which the network element is a node. For example, the management network can be part of an internal data network controlled by the operator of multiple network elements.
In order to provide a high degree of reliability to network elements, it is desirable to include a second shelf processor in a communications shelf, especially as the bandwidth of the data traffic controlled by network elements continues to increase. The second shelf processor is intended to be a slave (backup) shelf processor to the master (primary) shelf processor during normal operation. In the event that the master shelf processor is unable to perform normally, the slave shelf processor assumes the role of the master shelf processor and the original master shelf processor is removed from active status. A separate OAM (operations, administration and maintenance) IP (internet protocol) address can be used for each shelf processor; however, switching to the slave shelf processor requires that a user initiate the change to the second OAM IP address.
What is needed is a method for managing the communications shelf that is independent of which shelf processor is in master status. The method should not substantially increase the complexity of the management task.